One Way Ticket
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Written before Gunslinger but has nothing to do with that story. Mercedes "Mercy" Nelson was just your average suburban girl with the exception of her boyfriend, Billy Darley. No one would dare mess with Billy Darley's girl, right?


_A/N: The story behind writing One Way Ticket. There's this thing about me I suppose you should know, my favorite movies aren't really based upon whether or not it's a good movie or more on how attached I get to the characters I get. Take Four Brothers for instance the first time I saw it I almost didn't finish it because Jackie's death scene made me bawl so much. I've actually only managed to watch that scene straight through once and that was the first time I saw it. I happen to thoroughly enjoy the last part of the movie though so I'm glad I finished watching it and now I watch it at least thirty times a year at minimum. I'm one of those movie cyclers that leaves a dvd in the player for months and just plays it on repeat that entire time. Anyway the first time I saw Death Sentence was in theaters. I went with two friends who hated it but I cried at the end far after developing a huge crush on Billy Darley. From the moment I walked out of that theater Death Sentence has been an addiction. Impatiently I waited for the dvd to come but after several dreams I couldn't hold my mind down any longer and so I wrote the first chapter to this story. I didn't remember everything from the movie but I did my best and when I read over it last night after finding it again for the first time in a year I was pretty impressed with myself. So I decided it was time I shared my very first Death Sentence fanfic. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!_

Also if somethings sound familiar I might have in the past taken somethings from this story and incorporated it into Gunslinger. Just so you know.

**One Way Ticket**

**A Death Sentence FanFic**

The only mistake I made was loving him.

Everything in this part of town screams "Danger, keep away." All the buildings have graffiti upon them even if its just a small patch, some have more, others are almost completely covered and these markings aren't the rebellious symbols of angst filled teenagers. They are a warning, territory markers. Trash litters the ground, most of it broken alcohol bottles, cigarette butts and bullet shells. The houses are worn down, some even have the bullet hole scars from the daily violence. It's definitely not a friendly place.

Yet here I stand on the street corner tapping my foot impatiently and out of nervous habit. Everyone knows you shouldn't be out by yourself especially if your a girl. Honestly though I'd like to see someone get the nerve to attack me. I know no one would because they all know it would be the last thing they ever did.

Taking a drag on my cigarette I sigh and slowly blow the smoke from my mouth. You have to understand I chose this life and no ones forcing me to like like this, I couldn't ask for more.

Nearly a year ago I wouldn't have been caught dead in this place but I manage to blend in now. Leather and denim seem to do the trick. Mentally though my brain still screams, "Get out of here, come on run." I don't move, I'm like a loyal puppy waiting on a leash for its next order, for its owner to tell it how to function.

A few guys walk by and whistle as always but they don't make any moves. They gather ten feet behind me, daring me to say something. I know their games, how typical.

This is the one time of the day I can't stand. Being alone where my mind can drift. Memories can haunt me and I can dwell on regrets or what could have been. Makes me wish Max would hurry his ass up and for once be on time.

An engine rumbles in the distance and relief washes over me. Only twenty minutes late this time. The black 1964 Ford Mustang heavily detailed in tribal symbols squeals up to the curb. I smirk and stroll to the car and slowly open the door. I take in a sharp breath at the sight of the last person I want to see, Billy.

"Get in the car," he growls staring down the road before him.

I wince a little as I get in and buckle myself.

"Why isn't Max here?" I ask glancing over at him.

"Mercy, shut up," he snaps before pounding on the gas.

Must have been a bad day.

He drives in silence as I watch him carefully trying to figure out why he's so angry.

He's the reason no one messes with me. Yeah, I'm his girl even though he's the leader of his gang. Scary words I know. I was scared when they first had their guns pointed at me but when I saw Billy I forgot I could be shot at any given moment. Not like I'd been in that kind of situation before, now it's a common occurrence.

It was only my third day here. I had barely enough money to feed myself and I had no place to live. I wasn't thinking clearly, that's not even a strong enough statement to prove how stupid I was being but I was desperate.

Phil didn't care that I was underage, as long as I worked hard I got a roof over my head. His bar wasn't bad but it was a hang out for quite a few bad crowds. Phil warned me once saying, "Stay away from Billy. I don't care how tempted you are. Just trust me when I say Billy is bad news." I listened for a while until I over heard an opportunity to get easy cash. This guy I was serving, his name was Issac. I'd seen him around, talked to him a few times but knew he was a dirt bag.

That one day though changed a lot of things.

It was around nine that night and I was lazily cleaning the table next to the one Issac was at.

"It seems Billy ol' boy acquired a few bricks and I can promise a good sum for retrieving me one," he announced dully.

His companion groaned and rose to his feet before declining. I felt myself perk up as I turned my attention to him.

"Would you like anything else?" I asked with a grin and a twirl of my hair.

"I know you hear me," he replied gesturing to the seat across from him. I sat down and looked at him with determination.

An hour later I was sneaking into an old abandoned warehouse. I made it in and had a brick in my hand but when I stood to leave laughter came from the door behind me. Fuck I thought quickly looking around for an escape but by the time "run" registered in my head a barrel was pointed at my face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" snarled a voice behind me. Florescent lights came to life with a couple of flickers. The realization that I was surrounded kicked in and all of them had guns. I opened my mouth to beg for my life but ended up choking on my tongue.

All I could see was the silver gleam of the barrel, all I could focus on was the heavy pounding of my heart.

The brick was yanked from my hands. I whimpered, I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop myself.

"Dude, it's just a girl."

"Yeah, she looks young too."

"What I could do to that piece of ass man."

Laughter filled the air again as various voices spoke around me.

"Scared, bitch."

"Come on guys lets-

Then came the voice of the man pointing the barrel in my face as he screamed, "Shut the fuck up!"

Startled I jumped back a little. I was dizzy, I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to die.

The barrel in front of me lowered and the man clutching it looked at me.

"What are you doing with that brick?" He asked.

I forced myself to answer even though most of it was stuttering.

"I... I... I... need... needed... mon... money."

"Who sent you?" he continued. I looked at him covered in leaver and ripped denim, chains dangling from his pockets. His brown hair a mess behind a blood red bandanna, piercings and tattoos making him look fierce but his gray eyes held a hint of compassion. He winked at me and asked again, "Anytime now, what the name?"

"Issac," I sputtered out.

The compassion was quickly replaced with anger. The barrel was between my eyes once again. Then suddenly there was a loud bang to the left of me and I nearly fainted from fear. All the guns were lowered. Slowly I looked in that direction and I felt my tense muscles suddenly relax as my body heated up slightly. My eyes met an icy blue gaze. He stared back with an intensity I'd never seen or felt before. I ripped my gaze from his and scanned his form. He had a shaved head, handsome face even though it was covered in scars, tall but well built. Once again leather and denim but it suited him well especially the leather trench coat. He stepped towards me until we were only inches apart and placed a hand under my chin squeezing it firmly and forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"What would you do to get out of this?" asked his irresistibly low voice.

"Anything," I practically moaned.

"Mercy!" yelled Billy. I shook my head slightly as the present snapped back into focus.

"Oh sorry," I whispered looking up at him.

He stared at me for a minute with a raised eyebrow then he stared back at the road.

"Max, Tommy and Ray are on a job," he stated finally answering my question.

"Oh... so it's just you and I then," he smirked and glanced at me lust filling his eyes.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Side by side we entered the house. As he shut the door I jumped up onto him pushing his back into the door shutting it with a slam. I pressed my lips to his and he held me against him as he kissed me back with a fierceness I craved. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. He forced me up against the wall and claimed my body with his hands. He ripped his lips away from mind and attacked my neck. I moaned with pleasure, I'd been wanting this all day. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

Before long our clothes littered the floor and I lay sweaty and naked upon the living room couch. Billy's voice drifted from the kitchen. Stupid addicts always ruined things with their calls. I wrap myself in Billy's long leather trench before digging through his pockets. I pull out a pack and steal a cigarette. Grabbing the lighter off the coffee table I lit up and take a long drag.

Billy soon walks back into the room and raises an eyebrow at me. I just blow smoke in his direction and search for my clothes. I manage to get my panties on before his strong arms wrap around me yanking off his jacket.

"What makes you think we're done," He breathes into my ear.

"I have to make dinner."

He spins me around and pulls on my hair tilting my head back. He looks down longingly at me before his lips crash down upon mine. I kiss back until he pulls away and releases his grip on me. Quickly I put on my clothes and dart into the kitchen. Everyone always comes over her for dinner and booze. My contribution to the gang involves cooking and feeding on time everyday.

Every night at six twelve guys crash in through the back door. Only tonight there was only nine. Laughing and hollering filled the air as usual each greeting me on their way to the living room. I just smile at them as I throw various pastas into boiling water. Their voices booming from the living room as they greet Billy. Soon they all sit snugly watch the football game as they start on their first case of beer.

Billy walks into the kitchen an open can and lit cigarette in hand. He leans up against the counter and watches me.

"You alright?" he asks. I don't look at him. God knows he had a temper but I wasn't going to push it, not tonight at least.

"Fine... What about you?" I ask turning off the burners and digging through cupboards in search of plates.

"Stressed," he admits.

I look up at him. Then set the plates down on the counter and wrap my arms around his neck. He firmly places his free arm around my waist.

"You seem a little pissed, Babe," he states with a smirk.

"Nah... I'm fine," I reply pressing my lips to his for a minute. Then I step back a little and lick my lips with a grin. "Tell the boys dinner's done," I announce patting his shoulder.

He frowns and nods heading back into the living room. Seconds later everyones in the kitchen shoveling food onto plates. A few mutter a thank you to me as they settle in various parts of the kitchen and living room. I smile at them before making my way up the stairs and into Billy and mines room.

It's not exactly what I'd call the simple life but hell it's better than before. I rummage through the closet then decide on a pair of lounge shorts and a cami. A shower always seemed to help take the edge off. I only spend what I think is a few minutes sitting in the tub letting the water soak into my skin. I eventually will myself to actually clean up when the water gets chilly. By the time I shut it off I'm shivering and my teeth are chattering. I dry off, slip into my clothes and exit.

Billy stares at me from his spot on the bed.

"What's really bugging you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I already told you I'm fine. Nothings bugging me."

"You were in the shower for over an hour."

Surprised I glance at the clock on the night stand, 7:39 pm. "Shit," I mutter.

He doesn't take his eyes off me as I make my way over to the bed and lay down beside him. Lightly he kisses my forehead, the thing about Billy was that on the outside he was as hard as cement but deep down he loved me. He never really needed to say it. I already knew.


End file.
